To Become Hell's Queen
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Mavriel has had what could easily be the worst year of her life, she's exhausted, physically and emotionally. And of course, there is something Crowley wants from her, specifically an answer, to a very specific question. Part of my Mavriel series. Disclaimer, I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my temples, trying to subdue my building head ache. I was exhausted, everything having gone to shit yet again. The glaring orange lights of the motel coupled with the stupidly bright wallpaper weren't helping either though. The smell of sulphur hit me and I looked up to see Crowley standing in front of me. "Hello Mav"

I lowered my hand from my head, "Hey Crowley, what do you want? The boys aren't in right now, but I'll take a message" I smirked, winking at the demon.

"They haven't left you here all on your lonesome now have they? That's awfully rude." He stood in front of me, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, sitting back, "They've gone to some bar; out looking for cheap drinks, women and a new bed to stay the night in – I wasn't in the mood for a change."

"I hope you don't mind my company Love" he smirked, "I was looking forward to us having some alone time."

As he sat beside me, I shook my head in amusement, "Well, I suppose I could tolerate you for a night."

"Wonderful" Crowley grinned, stretching his arm around my shoulders, twisting my hair round his fingers. "Have you had any further thoughts about my proposition, Love?"

 _His proposition - i.e. that I become the Queen of Hell._ I sighed, reaching for my drink on the table. He hadn't shut up since he had become the King, practically begging for me to join him "Are you ever going to drop that?"

"Not until you say yes"

"That's harassment" He shrugged and I swallowed down a few mouthfuls of vodka. Sitting back I stared at him for a second, "Hypothetically, if I were to agree, there would be some conditions" He grinned, the only responded I'd ever given him before was 'no'.

"And what would they be?"

" _Hypothetically_ , that I would be the Queen of Hell, not _your_ queen, I wouldn't be _marrying you_ \- I'd be taking a political position of power"

Crowley rolled his eyes jokingly, "Typical" he muttered, smirking, "okay then, hypothetically, I'd agree but we'd have to keep up appearances, Love, what would the demons think?"

I took a breath, biting the side of my lip before sighing, "Okay, fair enough"

"Anything else?"

"If I could do something to help Sam and Dean using the position, I'd be able to _without_ opposition from you or any other demon."

"That's trickier Mav, Darling; let's say, hypothetically, that if there was such an occasion I would turn a blind eye as it were, but nothing can be said for any other demon - you know how they are"

"That I do. And one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"I'd be able to leave whenever I want, no strings attached."

"Of course, Love, it would be your kingdom, you'll be able to come and go as you please"

"Good" I leant forward again to retrieve my glass, sitting back and taking a large mouthful. Crowley picked up the bottle, filling up my glass again before returning the bottle to the table.

"Well, hate to say it - but if you've got conditions, so do I."

"Oh really?" I retorted with a laugh, I'd been expecting that.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, they're not difficult things." He rested his hand on my shoulder, brushing his thumb back and forth, "Mostly just practicalities"

"Oh okay then, what do you want?" I stretched my legs, putting my feet up on the table.

"As I said, we'd have to keep up appearances - they'll expect you to be my wife as well as the Queen. I'm not saying we have to get married, but we'll have to give that impression. Hope you understand"

"Yeah, fair enough, they'd think us stronger that way anyway. So what are we talking about? Public displays of affection?"

"Pretty much, yes"

"Well I suppose I could cope with that. Right, what else?"

"I need to know where you are at all times, in and out of Hell - for your safety only"

I huffed, not fond of the idea, "okay, comprise - you'd always know where I was in Hell, but not Earth, if you needed to know you could phone me."

"No, it wouldn't be safe - even if you just told me which state you were in, please Love, for your sake."

I groaned, "If that's how it would have to be, so be it"

"Thank you" Crowley leant in and kissed my cheek, "You'd have your own personal guard, only of my most trusted demons." I rolled my eyes, "I know you can take care of yourself, Mav, but you can't afford to be seen as being vulnerable"

"Okay, but I help pick them out"

"That's fine with me"

I smiled, laughing quietly "Enough business talk, it's boring"

He chuckled deeply, "What have you got in mind?"

"Not what you're thinking" I chugged down my drink and easily finished the remainder in the bottle, "I'm getting beer"

We spent the next few hours drinking, I'd put the tv on for noise and we'd talked about stupid things for hours. Sam and Dean would never believe it, but Crowley could easily be charming and kind and funny, to me anyway.

Eventually, Crowley leant over, placing his hand on my knee, "I'm sorry Love, but I'll have to be off, business to attend to. But before I go, can I have an answer? Will you be the Queen of Hell?"  
I took a deep breath and sighed, and smiled, "Yes, I will"

A grin spread across his face, "Seal the deal?"

"With a kiss?" I smiled mock-innocently.

"Of course" Crowley leant in, hand cupping my cheek as he kissed me, his scruffy beard gently scratching against my skin. When he pulled back, there was a genuine smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. "I'll be back tomorrow my Queen, to fill out the paper work."

Grinning up at him, I replied, "Hurry back Your Majesty"

"Oh I most certainly will"


	2. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

\- A New World

\- Considerate Crowley

\- Meeting The Winchesters

\- A Quiet Night In

\- Moose In Shining Armour

\- LuciferIsComing

\- To Become Hell's Queen

\- Becoming The Queen of Hell

\- It's A Hard Hell Life

No specific time:

\- Hugs

\- Wake Up Dean

There is also 'She has wings but she's no angel', which covers several seasons

I'll update this as I post more :)


End file.
